iCan't Believe This Is The End
by bellacullen445
Summary: Carly is in an Tragic accident that takes away her life. Freddie trys to comitt suicide and almost succeeds. Sam is horrified by all the bad things that happens to the two people she loves the most. will Freddie and Sam live through everything, or will someone try to kill themselve. Join Sam as she trys to live with the horrible death or death. iOMG never maijor Seddie!.


iCant Believe It's The End

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

I really just can't believe that Carly is actually gone, she was my friend, in fact my best friend that I love like she's my own flesh and blood… now that Carly's dad came home I haven't left the Shay's apartment… If only that drunk driver could've paid attention for a minute then I wouldn't have to feel like half of me got torn apart like I do right now, Charles Kiering will pay for what he did, If that means me going to jail for breaking into a prison and killing one of the inmates then I don't care Carly Shay died 2 weeks before turning 18 and now she'll never have children… Carly was the humorous part of me and now I'm left being just empty… I don't like this feeling either, it feels like I'm being torn apart by an army of nerds coming for revenge, if that ever happened I'll be waiting and I'll let them do it too… after all I'm a nobody and never will be someone; Spencer stopped sculpting because Carly's life was his inspiration, I feel his pain Carly cheered all of us up when we felt like we don't matter to this world, like we are nothing, not even good enough to be a speck of dust on it either… Someone knocked on the door "Sam I know you're upset but you have to come with me to say happy birthday to Carly, please Sam we can't live like this forever, I know how you feel, Like we were the ones getting hit by the car, I hate it a lot I miss her, you know I would die for her…" I cut him off, of course he would die for her he loves her, and like he'd ever love me too, all I am or ever been is mean specifically to him to, I wish I could have someone to be there for me to wipe my tears, or be there to stop myself from attempt of suicide, I wish I had him "You only would die for her, of course you would do that you love her, not me, never me, why don't you just get in your car and run me over a million times, no one would care including you too right" I shut the door on him then I went to the couch and cried, is he really that blind enough not to notice that I love him, I guess he is after all, I just wish it could've been someone else besides Carly or anyone I know, I got off the couch and knocked on Freddie's door to apologize, his mom said he wasn't there, that he went to the river..., I left immediately because I know what he was doing, he's going to drown his self the current is high enough for it, I ran and then I saw him in his tannish-brown coat standing on the railing of the bridge I just looked for a moment and realize how much damage of me yelling at him makes him think I don't care and for him to want to kill himself "Freddie I'm sorry, don't jump I didn't mean it please Freddie don't do it, if you die that leaves just me, then who will I have… nobody, just come down by me… ok" what the heck is he thinking, ending his life. Carly had no other choice; she never knew it was coming. No one sees when someone is going to die "Why should I, you'd probably be happy if I were to jump, wouldn't you… everything would be perfect for you if Carly was still alive" who the heck does this boy think he's talking to like that " excuse me Freddie, if I didn't care about you, why the heck would I be here right now…, huh, no I meant it if you ended your life now, I'd have no one to turn to when I'm sad, scared, or tried to kill myself…, I thought you were smart, thought wrong" right after I said that, Freddie tried getting down, accept he fell backwards… I can't believe this, what the heck did I ever do to deserve all this, NOTHING "FREDDIE!" I yelled I ran down to the bottom of the bridge to find Freddie, not dead…, just badly hurt "Sam help me…" that's the last words I got out of him after I said I'm going to get help.


End file.
